Meilin's Power
by thefriendlyjungle
Summary: My first story enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Meilin's Power  
  
Sakura's face glows in the moonlight. I lean over and press my lips into hers. Warmth and comfort fills my body.  
  
" Li" Sakura whispers. " I love you"  
  
  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
I woke with a start.  
  
"Meilin is that you?" I shout. I dash down the hall to Meilin's room and burst open the door. "Meilin what's wrong?" I ask  
  
"Ohhhh" she moans. " I had the most wonderful dream."  
  
"Then why are you crying?" I question.  
  
"Because," she starts, " My dream can never come true!"  
  
I roll my eyes at Meilin's dramatic exaggeration.  
  
" What is it now?" I asked trying to sound as if I cared.  
  
" In my dream" she says, " I was a cardcaptor."  
  
I almost died laughing.  
  
" Don't worry Meilin." I said. I left the room laughing all the way down the hall.  
  
  
  
At school Sakura approached me with a serious face. I was hoping that she was going to ask me out.  
  
" Li," she said, " I had a premonition last night.  
  
" What was it about?" I asked, hoping it was similar to the dream I had last night.  
  
" It was about Meilin."  
  
" Meilin." "Oh" I said disappointedly.  
  
" Meilin was standing on the top of a huge building, she was saying something I couldn't make it out. She seemed happy though. The strangest part was she had a guardian beside her. It was silver and had golden wings, it resembled kero." " Do you think it could be Yueh?"  
  
I thought to myself, it could be Yueh since I didn't know what he looked like, yet I had a strange feeling it was not.  
  
" Sakura," I studdered " Meilin had a dream she was a card captor do you think it could have anything to do with your dream?" 


	2. Gone

Melin's Story Part 2  
  
  
  
I ran as fast as I could home, opened the door and raced up the stairs.  
  
"Syaoran" I heard Meilin call.  
  
I didn't reply, I wasn't prepared to tell Meilin about Sakura's premonition. I was looking through my books about Yue when I heard someone coming up the stairs. In a fury I shoved all my books and papers under my bed. Meilin opened the door and trotted in.  
  
"H…H…Hi," I stuttered.  
  
"Syaoran I something wrong?" she asked. " You've been acting strange around me lately."  
  
" O…N…N…Nothing Meilin," I replied.  
  
"O, Ok Syaoran whatever you say, I'm going to go make ramen and rice for dinner tonight" she said while leaving my room.  
  
I slid down the wall relieved.  
  
  
  
  
  
"RRIINNGGG" "BBRRIINNGG" My alarm clock and the phone were both ringing at the same time.  
  
"OK, OK!!" I yelled. I threw my pillow at the alarm clock and ran down the stairs in a hurry.  
  
"Hello?" I answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Li" it was Sakura. Sakura's voice sounded so sweet.  
  
"S…S…Sakura, nice to hear from you" I blushed as I talked.  
  
"Li, I think Meilin's in trouble," she sounded concerned. How come she always cared about Meilin and not about me?! I clenched my fist in jealousy.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" I asked.  
  
"I had another premonition about Meilin," she said "She was standing on a tall building beside a silver guardian just like the last one but this time I saw her face. Her eyes were black, her face expressionless, almost as if her mind was no longer hers."  
  
I was starting to get concerned. Sakura's premonitions always came true.  
  
"Li I have to go" she said " I'll talk to you more about it at school"  
  
"Ok" I replied "Bye" I hung up the phone then went back upstairs to get ready.  
  
"Meilin!" I yelled "Are you ready?, were going to be late!"  
  
"Ok Syaoran!" Meilin yelled, "I'm coming!" Meilin ran down the stairs and jumped on my back giving me a big bear hug.  
  
"Lets go!" She said as excitedly as usual.  
  
  
  
  
  
At school Sakura and I didn't talk any about her premonition, she didn't seem to be as concerned as she was this morning. Meilin was acting totally normal and I was losing my worry about her too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meilin, I'm going!" I yelled, "I'll be back in a hour or so!" It was Saturday and I was going out for groceries and others errands. I left the house and headed off to Kirogi Market.  
  
At the Market I bumped into Sakura.  
  
"H…H…Hey Sakura" I hope she couldn't see me blushing.  
  
"Hi Li" she said "just running some errands how about you?"  
  
I was glad she wasn't talking about Meilin.  
  
"O, same here" I answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
After I had gotten everything done off my list, I said goodbye to Sakura and headed home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meilin, I'm back!" I yelled as I opened the door.  
  
"Meilin?" I yelled again. I ran up the stairs to Meilin's room, she wasn't there.  
  
  
  
"MEILIN!!!" I screamed "MEILIN WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!" My face perspired in panic. Meilin was nowhere to be found………  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN MEILIN'S STORY PART 3!!!!  
  
  
  
Me: hey ppls this is the second part to the first story I have ever written on Fanfiction. PLEASE leave your reviews!! The more reviews I have the more ideas I'll have and the more ideas I have the faster part 3 will be up!!! THANX 4 READIN!!  
  
~ALLY! 


End file.
